The present invention relates to a disk storage box for storing disks which automatically pushes storage disks out of the case body when the cover is turned upside-down to hold the case body in the open position.
Regular disk storage cases for storing computer disks are commonly comprised of a case body and a cover hinged to the case body. The commonly drawback of these disk storage cases is that the user cannot easily pick up a specific individual disk from a set of disks which are stored in the case body when the cover is opened. There are disk storage cases having separated compartments for storing individual disks for quick access. There are known disk storage cases using rotary knob controlled propelling means driven to lift storage disks one after another for quick finding. However, these two types of disk storage cases are complicated, and therefore their manufacturing cost is high.